callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bailout
'Bailout '''is a large multiplayer map that is only available in the Stimulus Package for ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is a "multi-layered apartment complex" as players storm through blown out buildings and their adjoining parking lots. Bailout offers great sight lines, elevated positions, and flanking routes. The map is varied-- once inside the apartments and houses the fight is taken to close quarters, but in the streets outside fighting is close to long range. Many of the houses and apartments connect to each other, almost allowing the player to cross the entire map without setting foot outside. The map is set in the United States of America. It resembles the residential area in Exodus and very vaguely resembles the style of the map Bloc from Call of Duty 4. This map was released on Xbox 360 on March 30, and will be released on PS3 and PC on April 29. The console codename of the map is different than the real name of the map: it is called "Bailout" while its console name is "mp_complex." Tactics *Outside the buildings, players are more likely to use sniper rifles, while inside the buildings players tend to utilize close-range weapons, such as a submachine guns or shotguns. *All of the buildings provide wide views of the street, which make for ideal sniper positions. Secure these positions from flanking with claymores. *Tactics are flexible for this map, no one style dominates. A silenced weapon and Ninja-pro work well, as do assault rifle or machine gun "rushes". *Camping in one spot here is very hard as there are often multiple entrances to defend, and there is typically action all around. It is advised to stay in one general area but DO NOT stay in one spot for to long. *It is just as hard to defend bomb sites here as it is to attack them. *Claymore mines are very useful here as each room has multiple entrances and it is good to have extra protection against the enemy. Trivia *Bailout is an economic term given to the financial rescue of banks who had massive debt through the nationalization of bad loans. The map's name goes along with the title of the downloadable content bundle, Stimulus Package. *Throughout Bailout there are bloody red handprints, which look exactly like the Militia logo. *There are ammunition crates found throughout the map. However, they don't supply ammo to the player. *In the right part of the map there are two arcade games and one of them says "Modern Warfare". *It is possible to see the apartment complex from Exodus from the bomb site under the bridge. *There is an Infinity Ward logo on a "For Rent" sign. *By the pool there is a sign saying "pool rules", that has many odd rules such as "no whining" or "no singing". This is likely a nod to complaints of in-game chat dealing with whiners and people who randomly break into song during a game. *Bailout was originally going to be called "Complex" but was changed sometime in March. Video thumb|300px|left.